


Speak Now or Never?

by HeartbreakAshton94



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Speak Now by Taylor Swift came on shuffle and I thought of Luke charging down the aisle to stop Mystals wedding.Now every time I hear that song I think of Luke crashing the wedding so I decided to write this.Side note: I have nothing against Crystal





	Speak Now or Never?

15 Months earlier

Luke’s POV:

“I’m going to propose to Crystal when we go to Bali next week” 

“You WHAT!?” I exclaim feeling my heart break into even smaller pieces.

Michael had asked us to come over as he wanted our opinion on something. I wasn't expecting that something to be him asking that bitch ….sorry Crystal to marry him. It's no surprise to anyone that I don't like Crystal but only my mother, Calum and Ashton know the real reason behind it. 

Michael and I were secretly together years ago which he then ended not long after he met Crystal. I ended up moving in with Ashton temporarily not long after as I was heartbroken and he didn't want me living alone. 

“I’m asking Crystal to marry me” he explains before I start ranting while trying not to cry

“I heard you the first time I just refused to believe what I heard. You know I don’t like her and she hates me. I’m just being paranoid, I’m worried she’s going to pull you away from us even more and if..” 

“Luke...I..”

“LET ME FINISH” I shout startling the 3 of them  
“and If she goes all Yoko Ono on us the band will probably split up and I don’t want that. But if she makes you happy I can’t stop you.” I finish before walking out the front door and slamming it behind me. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the wedding

I’m pacing around my kitchen trying to decide whether to go to Michael’s wedding or not. 

My options are:

Crash the wedding and confess my feelings to Michael in front of everyone, Or  
Sit at home and drown my sorrows with junk food and alcohol.

I’m running out of time and both my mother's and Calum’s words are repeating in my head “I know you’ll make the right decision” and “whatever you decide to do, don't fuck it up”. No need to guess who said what. 

20 minutes before the wedding was scheduled to start I had finally decided and I knew there was no going back. I grab my keys and phone off the counter and run out of the house to my car and speed off towards the church. I'm over the speed limit but at the moment a speeding fine is the least of my worries.

I'm there in no time and pull up right in front of the church and park. I sprint up the stairs and stop at the church doors just as I hear the priest say “, "Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace”. 

I take a deep breath, grab the handles with shaky hands, slam the doors open with a loud bang and suddenly all eyes are on me. I shoot a quick glance around the room and everyone is staring at me with either surprised or horrified expressions. The only exceptions are Ashton and Calum who are smiling and giving me a subtle thumbs up. 

“Michael!” I exclaim speed walking down the aisle. “Before you go through with this you need to hear me out”

“Luke can this wai..” he starts so I get straight to the point and cut him off.

“I Love You” audible gasps are heard from the congregation. “I have loved you since we first started the band. Actually no, before that when we first met at highschool and I still do. I only admitted it to myself when we were secretly together years ago. Why do you think I moved in with Ashton shortly after you got together with Crystal?” I ramble tearing up but not breaking eye contact. 

“Ash and Calum told me there was termites” he replies trying to process everything I’m saying. 

“The termite infestation, the asbestos, all of that never happened. We used it as a cover up for the real reason. I was heartbroken and didn’t want to be alone so he offered his spare room. If it wasn’t for those two over there I wouldn’t of been here today confessing all this infront of everybody. If you want to continue with the wedding go for it but I wanted to to know the truth before you say I do.” I conclude my rant. 

He turns to the priest and says “give us 5 minutes” then grabs my hand and drags me back up the aisle and put the doors to the front of the church. 

“I was scared Luke, scared to come to terms with my sexuality. Then management somehow found out and got involved and forced me to find a girlfriend. I couldn’t tell anyone anything. Wish I told management to fuck off ages ago and we wouldn’t of been here today”. He explains without breaking eye contact with me. 

“I thought loved Crystal but I’ve realised that I only love her as a friend and it’s you I love. I love you Luke and I’m so fucking sorry for everything I put you through” he then cups my face with his hands and kisses me. 

“I should of said something earlier ” I say between kisses “would of saved having to embarrass myself” 

“Start the car, I’m going to quickly apologise and I’ll be back” he says giving me another kiss before going back into the church. 

30 minutes later (we’ll it was only 5 by felt like 30 minutes) he comes back out, runs down the stairs almost falling in the process and hops into the passenger seat. 

“Baby, I didn’t say my vows, so glad you were around when they said speak now” he sang as we drove away. 

“I’m glad I crashed the wedding” I sang back


End file.
